bluebloods_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Reagan
Nathaniel Reagan is the son and eldest child (along with his brother Daniel) of the current Police Commissioner Francis Reagan and President of the Children's Fund Mary Reagan and is the great-grandson of Charles Reagan and a unnamed great-grandmother, grandnephew of Teddy Reagan, grandson to the former Police Commissioner Henry Reagan and Betty Reagan, nephew to Peter Reagan, cousin to Ben, Theo, Mark and Sara, husband to Adaline Reagan, identical twin brother of Danny, older brother of Erin Boyle, Joseph Reagan and Jameson Reagan, father of Jayden, Kayden, Daniella, Anastasia, Shane, uncle of Nicky, Jack, Sean and Luke. Nathaniel is an investigator of New York City's 12 Precinct’s Detective Squad, specializing in Major Crimes, and doing what needs to be done to serve justice in the fight against crime. Nathaniel "Nathan" Reagan Full Name''Nathaniel Felix Reagan'' Nick Names'' * Nathan * Nate '' Occupation'' NYPD Captain '' Biographical information Born''Est. 1973'' Age''46'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive Height'' 5'10'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Family Marital Status'' Married Parents(s)'' Francis Reagan (father) Mary Reagan (mother) '' Siblings'' Daniel Reagan (identical twin brother) Erin Boyle (sister) Joseph Reagan (brother) Jameson Reagan (brother) Spouse'' Adaline Reagan (wife) '' Children'' Jayden Reagan (son) Kayden Reagan (son) Daniella Reagan (daughter) Anastasia Reagan (son) Shane Reagan (son) Jacob Reagan (son) Taylor Reagan (son) Tyler Reagan (son) Other'' Teddy Reagan (great-granduncle, deceased) Charles Reagan (great-grandfather, deceased) Unnamed great-grandmother (deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle) Amelia Reagan (aunt, deceased) Linda Reagan (sister-in-law) Angela Reagan (sister-in-law) Jack Boyle (brother-in-law) Edit Reagan (sister-in-law) Nicole Boyle (niece) Jack Reagan (nephew) Sean Reagan (nephew) Luke Reagan (nephew) Benjamin Reagan (cousin, deceased) Theodore Reagan (cousin) Mark Reagan (cousin) Sara Reagan (cousin) '' Career Department'' New York Police Department '' Precinct'' 12th Precinct '' Rank''Police Captain'' Years of service''1995 - Present'' Partners'' DeMarcus King (current) '' Cast Details Played by'' Donnie Wahlberg First Appearance'' Pilot'' Last Appearance'' Ongoing'' Seasons'' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Last Appearance'' 199'' Biography Nathan and his siblings grew up in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. He is happily married to Adaline and they have five children, Jayden, Kayden, Daniella, Anastasia and Shane. They lived in Staten Island, his twin brother Daniel, his sister-in-law Linda and his nephew's Jack and Sean now live in the same neighborhood. During freshman year in high school, he started dating his wife Adaline who he knew since childhood, As a young man, Nathaniel joined the Marines, raised through the ranks quickly and was decorated for heroism. He is old-school; yet he keeps his temper and such to himself when he's not working. Nathaniel can use nice tactics toward his subjects yet when it comes to child predator's, rapists and such he can use stern and rough tactics. Like his brother Danny, Nathaniel is hard on other policemen and detectives when he feels they are unprofessional or not doing their duty to its utmost. He is currently assigned to the Detective Squad of the 12 Precinct and partnered with Det. DeMarcus King. It is mentioned that he leads the Lower Manhattan Detective Borough in collars. Partners Detective Demarcus King from Season 1 Episode 1 (2010) to present. Awards * US Flag Bar * WTC Bar * HonorBar * Combat Bar * Valor Bar * Honorable Bar * Meritorious Bar * USMC Bar Personality Relationships Equipment Weapons As a detective with the NYPD, Nathaniel carries a Kahr K9 in 9×19mm as his duty weapon. He also owns a Glock 19 in 9×19mm, and previously used a Smith & Wesson 5946 in 9×19mm. Vehicles Originally he drove an eighth generation (model year 2000-2005) blue Chevy Impala. Between Seasons 3 and 4 their assigned car changes to a new model black Dodge Charger. Nathan's personal vehicle is a 1968 Ford Mustang, in season 7 he recently bought a 2019 dodge ram 3500.